<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Fetish Ninja by The_Plauge_Dragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531122">My Fetish Ninja</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plauge_Dragon/pseuds/The_Plauge_Dragon'>The_Plauge_Dragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, Female Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Female Sukaku, Female Uchiha Sasuke, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Futanari, Good Danzou, Good Uchiha Obito, Horny Kyuubi, I will never do that shit, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, No Incest, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paperwork, Ramen, Sassy, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vore, Yuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:34:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plauge_Dragon/pseuds/The_Plauge_Dragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruko Uzimaki gets her hands on a book that has already empowered one other person...</p><p>(Yes, this is me taking the Quirk I gave Izumi in My Fetish Academia and putting it into the Narutoverse)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaara/Ichibi | One-tail | Shukaku, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruko, Kyuubi/Naruko, Rock Lee/Samehada, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Absolutely favorite works</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was an early morning for Kohona.  The sun was shining, and the Shinobi of the Hidden Village were on alert… except that they somehow managed to miss the fact that someone had graffitied the Hokage Monument in broad daylight.  This person was Uzumaki Naruko, a 17 year old. She was in the Ninja academy, but her teacher had kicked her out of class, AGAIN. This time it was for ‘being distracting’ or something. She was pretty sure it was because some of the guys would ogle her.  Her six foot frame held rather nice hair, generous curves, and long legs. She was certain they found her attractive. However, she didn’t care. She wasn’t into boys. It was probably because of the drunkards wanting her body. Either way, she was enjoying the attention she was getting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, the Third Hokage was doing some painting.  It was nice to get away from it all every now and then… not having to deal with the paperwork… and then, just like that, the mood was ruined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HOKAGE-SAMA!” a chunin screamed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What now?!” He grumbled.  “And please don’t tell me it’s Naruko again!” he added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It IS Naruko again!  And this time she’s painted the Hokage monument!” the chunin growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Hokage sighed, before the thought processed.  “You’re telling me that a seventeen year old ACADEMY STUDENT managed to paint the HOKAGE MONUMENT, in BROAD DAYLIGHT, no NO ONE saw her!?” he roared, standing up in shock.  He then stormed out, and sure enough, there was a horde of ninja who were now seeing her work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HAHAHAHA!  LOSERS! WANNABES!  WHO’S SNEAKY NOW, HUH?!” the blonde shouted, cackling like a madwoman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My face… my beautiful face…” the Third Hokage sobbed.  She had made him look like an old (while, older) geezer, and he had a massive nosebleed!  The other faces were defaced as well, but he was more focused on his own. “Isn’t the Academy in session?” he asked no one in particular.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I deeply apologize, Hokage-Sama!” Salvation had arrived in the form of Iruka.  “NARUKO! STOP FOOLING AROUND! YOU HAVE CLASSES, DON’T YOU?!” He roared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Crap Crap Crap!  It’s Iruka-sensei!” the girl panicked.  “Uhh… I got kicked out?” she said after a bit of hesitation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… you decided to deface the Hokage monument?” Iruka deadpanned.  “You’re cleaning this up after classes!” he shouted, leaping onto the monument, grabbing the girl, and running back to his classroom.  There was silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did… did anyone try that?” Hurizen asked after a moment.  The assembled shinobi shook their heads. Hurizen groaned, and facepalmed.  ‘Idiots…’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruko was unceremoniously tossed into Iruka’s classroom.  “Now that you’re all here…” he grumbled, before looking at the class.  “ALRIGHT! Today we will be practicing the Henge! I want all of you to stand before me and henge into the First Hokage!” he ordered.  The class groaned at this, but they did so. Everyone went, one by one. Finally, it was Naruko’s turn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“TRANSFORM!” she exclaimed.  There was a cloud of smoke, and when it cleared… well… she got the ‘First Hokage’ right, except for one, teeny detail… the fact that she had made the result  a sexy, naked female, who then struck a pose. Iruka gagged, and then launched back with a nosebleed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HAHAHAHA!  GOTCHA!” Naruko cackled, transforming back into herself.  Iruka took this time to stuff tissues in his nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“DAMN IT NARUKO!” he roared.  In the back of his mind, he did admit that it was a good skill, since she had to have made it up on the fly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>True to his word, Iruka made the girl clean up the Hokage monument.  Apparently, she had anticipated such a punishment, so she had made the paint easy to remove.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This sucks…” the seventeen year old grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not leaving until you’ve cleaned all the paint off,” Iruka instructed.  Most students would complain about their parents, but Naruko, not having any, didn’t.  She just kept her head down. Honestly, it made Iruka sad, and angry. Not at the girl, but at himself.  He knew of her burden. However, unlike many, he had gotten an important lesson drilled into his head…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FLASHBACK:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka was growling at the register.  He’d have to deal with the Kyuubi brat!  What had he done to deserve such torture!?  He’d be helping the thing that killed his parents!  He was brought out of his funk by a tapping sound. Every ninja of Konohagakure knew that sound.  “Danzo? What are you doing here?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danzo was carrying a kunai, a fox plushie, a storage seal, and a doll.  He said nothing as he placed them in front of Iruka. “What are you doing?” Iruka asked.  Danzo applied the seal to the doll, and sealed the fox plushie into the doll. Then he stabbed the doll, breaking it.  The fox plushie popped out. The elder ninja glared at Iruku.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Destroying the container of a sealed object releases what was sealed.  This applies to all sealing jutsu.” He got up and left. Iruka was confused by this, and then it clicked.  Danzo was giving him a warning. If the Kyuubi brat died, then the Kyuubi would return. He had to talk to the Hokage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FLASHBACK END</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Hey, Naruko?  When you’re done… would… would you like to get some ramen with me?” he asked.  The girl’s head snapped up, and her eyes gained a maniac gleam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HECK YES!” she shouted, scrubbing a lot more rapidly after that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two arrived at Ichiraku Ramen soon afterwards.  Iruka was pretty sure the entire monument was sparkling after the furious scrubbing it had gotten.  In fact, he estimated that he just had Naruko accidentally complete two D-class Missions! He shook the thought out of his head, and went back to the stall.  He was enjoying his bowl of ramen. Naruko was enjoying her bowl as well… her seventh bowl, that is… he’d hold a funeral for his wallet… he’d ask about why Naruko would deface the monument, had he not already knew.  He knew she wanted to be Hokage so she could finally get people to stop hating her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey… Sensei… can I try on your headband?” Naruko inquired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Naruko.  The headbands are only to be worn by Konoha Shinobi.  You still have to pass your exam, after all…” he said, chuckling as her cheeks inflated with frustration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruko was walking back to her apartment, content with her light meal.  She hadn’t wanted to strain Iruka-Sensei’s wallet… not too much, anyways… she was brought out of her musings when she saw two shadowy figures watching her.  She immediately waved. The two waved back. Most children would be nervous, but Naruko knew who they were- they were those nice Ne people! She was so wrapped up in waving that she wasn’t looking where she was going, and ran facefirst into some random civilian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Watch where you’re going, Brat!” she growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unbeknownst to Naruko, the Ne tensed.  They knew who that was, and she wasn’t a normal civilian.  She wasn’t too important, but Danzo-Sama had given them VERY specific instructions to not let her anywhere NEAR Naruko- she had been considered a threat to the Jinchuriki.  And sure enough, those fears were justified.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh ho!  It’s you!” she cackled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me?” Naruko asked, tilting her head in confusion.  Who was this lady? And why was her stomach growling all of a sudden?  ‘I ate seven bowls! I shouldn’t be hungry!’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YES!  YOU! I’ve been waiting for this moment!” she cackled.  She was, not that Naruto saw her, smiling wickedly. She carried a knife as well.  She raised her knife, and began to bring it up. Her empty hand, however, formed a punch as Naruko opened her mouth to scream.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, when she punched, her fist went straight into Naruko’s mouth!  However, instead of her gag reflex triggering, Naruko found herself swallowing.  To her shock, she felt her throat bulge, accepting the hand, and then the arm of the lady.  She expected her to attack with the knife… but she seemed out of it… and blushing like Hinata did all the time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two Root Ninja watched in shock.  “Is… is she eating her?” The first one asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apparently so.  Should we try to stop her?” the second one inquired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first one shook his head.  “Negative. She was attacking the Jinchuriki, so she was attempting to damage a Kohona asset.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back on the ground, Naruko was panicking.  Another gulp followed the first, dragging the woman’s head into her mouth.  There was a little moan from the woman. Despite the fact that Naruko had been attacked by her, she didn’t want to hurt her!  Her throat contracted again, sucking the woman’s breasts down her throat. When her tongue glided over the nipples, the woman moaned again.  Now her head connected the dots. The woman wasn’t moaning in pain, but pleasure! This was freaking her out to no end! Another large series of swallows led to her slurping up the torso and the other arm.  And then, the woman’s folds were in her mouth. Her juices tasted heavenly to Naruko, and she stuck her tongue in. The woman convulsed as she orgasmed. The convulsions made Naruko swallow again, slurping up the legs of her attacker.  With one final gulp, she sucked in her toes, and the woman culred up into her stomach. Naruko let out a belch, and then realized how full she felt… she had never felt so good in her life! The churning of her gut, however, brought her back to reality.  She had just eaten someone! She had to see Jiji! With that, she took off towards the Hokage Tower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the Hokage’s room, The Third Hokage was discussing things with Danzo.  “Danzo… are you suggesting I show favoritism?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hurizen, Naruko is a key asset… not to mention we both know she literally can’t do the Bushin- that’s 30% of the grade right there- the other two are merely ten percent each.  And then there’s the fact that she’s not good at book-learning. Also… wasn’t stealth originally 25% of the grade, until she became top of the class at it, where it dropped to 2%?” he added.  “You reeeaaaallllyyy shouldn’t have given the academy that much independence,” he deadpanned. Hurizen groaned again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to deal with this bullshit?  I can’t exactly murder my way through beuracracy like I could as a normal ninja,” he groaned.  Mission statements, laws, approval for missions, paying for missions, more laws… it was a nightmare!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danzo gave him a look.  “Do you want me to have nightmares again?” he deadpanned, scratching his bandages.  Of course, this discussion was broken up when Naruko burst into the room, crying. Her jacket was torn open.  Her stomach was huge, like she was nine months pregnant with quadruplets. It was also making weird bulges that kept moving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ji jiiiiii!” she wailed, crashing into the Third Hokage, crying her eyes out.  The Third Hokage embraced the crying, bloated girl, who was sniffling in fear. And then her stomach made a sound.  It wasn’t a normal one, either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohn…” it… said?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Naruko… what happened?” Hurizen inquired, concerned.  As a reader of Icha Icha, he knew the sound of a moaning woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I…” the blonde girl shook her head in fear.  “I ate someone Jiji!” she bawled, collapsing her face into his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...What?” he asked, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruko pointed to her gut, which was churning away.  Before she could continue, a ROOT agent appeared. “Here is the report, Danzo-Sama,” he said respectfully, before disappearing again.  Hurizen just gave Danzo a look. Danzo opened the scroll.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...If I didn’t know any better, I’d say Jirayia was working on a yuri vore book from this,” he said, handing the scroll to his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hurizen took a look as well, and slowly turned to Naruko, who was covering her stomach.  There was another, longer moan, and then silence from the occupant. The gurgling picked up, and Naruko’s stomach contracted a little.  Everyone was now more aware of the outline of the woman- including the part where her hands were at her clit- but they had stopped moving.  She was most likely dead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Was she getting off on being digested?” Naruko asked in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve heard of weirder fetishes,” Danzo admitted.  Just then, a booklet appeared. Not ‘dropped from the roof’ but ‘just poofed into existence’ appeared.  Danzo picked it up curiously. “You’re seeing this, right?” he asked, opening it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Put this down, Danzo.  It’s for Naruko.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-The Entity giving you nightmares about an alternate version of yourself</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danzo dropped the booklet like a rock.  “Is something the matter?” the Third asked, picking it up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hiruzen-” Danzo began.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>...This is For Naruko.  You know, the third Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi No Kitsune, after Mito Uzumaki and her mother, Kushina Uzumaki, who was married to the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze?  That girl? Yeah, I know shit. I know aaaaallll the shit. Hand this to her now, please.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hurizen gulped loudly, and handed the booklet that was written by someone who knew way too much to the Uzumaki woman.  Naruko flipped the booklet open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking FINALLY.  Alright, I’d introduce myself, but you don’t need to know that information.  Anyways, let’s start talking! You see, I’m not a genjutsu, or some random bloodline coming out of nowhere.  I’m a booklet that tracks your new ability! I guarantee no one in the world has a similar ability! It’s called... (drumroll please)...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone in the room jumped at the sound of a drumroll appearing out of nowhere, before Naruko went back to the apparently reality-warping booklet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>...FETISH FUEL!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The drumroll stopped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fetish fuel is the ability to have the fetishes of those you digest boost your capabilities!  It is activated when you are attacked by a person who loves vore. Unique fetishes boost tiers of powers in a 1/1/2/4/8 leveling system.  When you ingest the DNA of someone, their fetish tier is unlocked! You purchase these abilities with ‘Fetish Points’, or FP. FP is earned by either A:  digesting someone, B: Having sex, or C: Consuming the DNA of someone who has a ‘wholesome’ or ‘hyper wholesome’ fetish. FP earned during sex can be spent anywhere, but FP earned by digestion can, as of right now, only be spent on the tiers relating to the fetish.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Current unlocked tiers:</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Vore:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1:  (First perk) You can devour and digest people!  Also, chow down on objects! (Unlocked)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>2:  Multiprey.  Eat as many people as you want!  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>3:  Pleasurable digestion/safety. Want the feeling of hundreds of orgasms for your prey?  Do this! You may get a line from this... Another bonus is the ability to turn your acids off!  Enjoy the feeling of fullness without the guilt!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>4:  Reformation.  Those you digest will regenerate at a place of your choice, no worse for wear.  You still earn FP for the person, but only once.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>5:  Reformation heals people of all of their wounds!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruko closed the book slowly.  “... Jiji… I think you should check this…” she said, handing it to him.  Hurizen hesitantly took it, wondering if the mysterious author of this would reveal more secrets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hurizen, since Naruko let you read this, I won’t make your heart explode.  Here’s what I showed Naruko.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hurizen took a look, and sighed.  “I can feel the paperwork,” he groaned, head in his hands.  Danzo just patted his friend on the back in sympathy. “Naruko… you can go… just don’t eat anyone unless they’re criminals, please…” he asked, already feeling his hand cramp up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruko numbly nodded.  “A- All right, Jiji… she said.  By now, the outline was mostly gone, and her gut was a little quieter.  She pulled her ruined jacket together, and left.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next day, Naruko got ready for the academy.  Last night had been more than interesting. From the looks of it, her rear had filled out a smidge.  She shrugged, and put on another jumpsuit. She felt a weight in her back pocket, and found the booklet.  “You’re just going to follow me around, aren’t you?” she asked. Being a booklet, it didn’t respond. She shrugged, and went to class.  Hopefully, Iruka would be teaching for most of the day…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruko walked into the class, and sure enough, Iruka was teaching.  Iruka waved at her. She waved back, and went to the back of the room, in her usual spot.  “Hey Naruko! You’re looking nice today!” Kiba said, trying to flirt a little. She was a little shocked, since he hadn’t flirted with her before.  Was her rear that noticeable?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not interested, Kiba,” she told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, alright,” he said respectfully, taking ‘no’ for an answer.  She sat down respectfully. To her left, sitting in the corner, was Hinata.  That girl was… interesting. She was always feverish for some reason. Sitting at the front was Satsuki Uchiha, the Kunochi of the Year.  Naruko considered the girl her (friendly) rival. She was friendly enough, but she was too perfect at stuff! It wasn't fair! She was shaken out of her thoughts when Iruka cleared his throat.  “Now then, the test is only two weeks away! Therefore! You are to study like your life depends on it!” he instructed. Normally, Naruko would’ve blown that off, but this was her last chance!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a day of classes, everyone went home.  However, two girls met up in an alleyway. Satsuki looked around, and since there was no one, tapped a brick wall.  A section of fake wall moved, and revealed Hinata. “Hello Satsuki,” she said. Said Uchiha nodded. “I have the plans… how are we going to do this?” she asked, laying the operation on the floor.  The plan was simple: Be on a team with each other, and Naruko. Both of them had crushes on the busty blonde, and had teamed up to win her heart.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re in the upper, and I’m the top of the Kunoichis.  She’s still dead last… I'm guaranteed to be on her team… not sure about you though…” Satsuki admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know… but if just one of us… hopefully that’s a win, right?” Hinata asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hurizen was busy with more paperwork.  At some point, he’d like to just burn it, consequences be damned.  And then, there were the ones that were snuck in by more… unsavory people.  ‘Petition to dictate who can go into the Shinobi library!? DENIED!’ he mentally roared.  He was brought out of his grumblings when he heard a clearing of a throat. He looked up, and saw a tall blue man looking at him.  “Hello, Kisame. How was your mission?” he asked the former Mist Shinobi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.  Lots of fights.  Samehada enjoyed herself,” he said.  The sentient blade wriggled a little, as if to agree.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see… and I assume you being here a day earlier was also for her sake?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kisame rubbed the back of his head a little.  “She missed Lee, to be fair. I swear, if there was a rehab for chakra addiction, she’d need to go, badly,” he said, chuckling.  Speaking of Chakra, how’s that Naruko girl doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Graduation is almost here.  She’s hopeful,” he said. “And no, you’re not getting her.  Kakashi has dibs- along with Satsuki Uchiha,” the Third Hokage added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kisame nodded.  “I don't know the deal with Kakashi, but Tobi said he was trustworthy,” the shark-man decided.  The Hokage knew this. Kisame had gone rouge after believing that his entire life was a lie. He was declared an S-rank Missing Nin.  And then, three weeks after he went rogue, he showed up in Konoha, requesting asylum and permission to join the Shinobi corps. Apparently, a masked man by the name of ‘Tobi’ had said, and Kisame quoted:  ‘In a world full of lies and deception, Kohona is the area where the lies are the least,’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well.  You are dismissed.  And please, for the love of Kami, keep furry porn away from your sword,” Hurizen deadpanned.  “She’s probably getting ideas…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kisame laughed as the sword shuffled.  “You, Samehada, are a TERRIBLE liar!” he cackled, leaving the room.  The Third Hokage just slammed his face onto his desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, the day of the exam arrived.  Naruko wasn’t sure how well she did on the written, but she hoped she did well enough.  Her stealth went well- considering they needed the ANBU to track her down. Finally, Iruka looked at the note the Hokage gave him.  ‘Naruko doesn't need the Bushin to pass’ the note said. Iruka wasn’t one to defy the Hokage’s orders, so he went along with it. After Satsuki passed her tests, Iruka knew it was the time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Naruko!  You’re up! He instructed.  His heart clenched at seeing her so nervous as she wobbled into the area.  “Hey, Naruko, look at what the Hokage did for you,” he said, showing her the note.  Naruko’s eyes began to well up in tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jiji…” she sniffled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Hokage watched through his crystal ball.  He gave a soft smile as his honorary grandaughter was filled with emotion.  And then, he heard it. Danzo’s tapping. “Danzo, you’re ruining a moment here,” he grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry, Hurizen, but there is an issue,” the man who portrayed himself as a warhawk said.  He handed the Hokage a scroll. “One of the chunin is working with Orochimaru, but I do not know which one.  All I know is that the Scroll of Seals is the target, and where the pickup spot is. I have a plan to root this traitor out, but I need your permission,” the Hokage’s most trusted advisor said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Third Hokage looked at his old friend.  “Danzo, do what you must. You’ve never done anything to harm the village before, so I know you wont now.  Also… do you know what happened between your Root spies?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danzo growled at that.  “They were my two best spies… and then, in Iwa, one of them was dead.  I can’t find the other… but someone was messing up the photos I’d send to her…” Danzo said, walking out of the room.  When the door shut, he pinched his nose. ‘In spite of all my efforts, that part of my nightmare has come to pass… like other parts…’.  He shook that thought out of his head. He had a mission to do, and he knew just how to do it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka smiled at Naruko.  “Alright, can you do a henge and substitution?” he asked.  Naruko nodded enthusiastically, and she did the seals. She ended up replacing herself with a chair.  And then, she used the Henge to transform herself into the First Hokage- thankfully male, this time. She poofed back inter herself, her blue eyes filled with joy.  “Did I pass!?” she exclaimed. Iruka nodded, and handed her a headband. “Congratulations, Naruko. You’re a ninja now,” he said, sniffing. Naruko sprinted towards him, and glomped him.  She cried into his chest, and he just rubbed her back.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-thank you, Sensei… t-thank you…” she sniffled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone was happy that they had all passed.  Well, the students were. The parents had horrified looks on their faces when they saw Naruko wearing her headband.  Her happy smile began to fade when she heard their mutterings about how ‘it’ shouldnt have been allowed to pass. Thus, she moved away from the crowds, and sat down on one of the swings by the academy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations on passing, Naruko,” an old voice said to her.  She looked up, and saw Danzo smiling at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-thanks, Danzo-Jiji!” she said, smiling again.  The old man ruffled her hair affectionately, before turning to the crowd of glaring civilians.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘You’re all damn lucky that she hasn’t given up… I know a revenge release when I see it…’ Danzo shook the thought out of his head.  “Naruko… would you like to have a trial mission?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruko’s head perked up.  “A MISSION!?” she exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danzo nodded.  “Indeed! Think of this as a practice stealth and retrieval mission!  Your mission is to infiltrate and steal a certain scroll from Hurizen.  Then, you’ll head to this cabin”, he said, showing her the location. “Feel free to read the scroll for techniques during that time- it has lots of powerful Jutsu!  Just be sure to read any warnings first,” he added. “Oh, one more thing: Replace the scroll with this decoy, please,” Danzo said, handing her a sealed slip of paper.  “Place your hands on it and say ‘Kai’ to unseal the decoy, alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruko was vibrating with excitement.  “I’ll do it! I’ll make you proud, Danzo-Jiji!” she exclaimed, before rushing off to the Hokage’s tower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danzo looked up.  “Keep her safe. Alert me to who shows up afterwards, and if they’re hostile to Naruko- Iruka does have a knack for finding her,” he ordered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hai, Danzo-Sama” the ROOT shinobi answered, following the blonde girl from a distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruko stealthily went into the Hokage tower.  She didn’t know if Jiji was there or not, but she didn’t want to risk it.  However, these fears were soon made moot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Naruko-chan?  What are you doing here?” the Third inquired.  Naruko hurriedly transformed into a female version of the Second Hokage, completely naked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna have a private lesson~?” she cooed.  The Third Hokage passed out due to a massive nosebleed.  Now worried, Naruko hurried to the scroll room. Sure enough, she found what she was looking for.  “All right… now for the decoy…” she placed her hands on the paper. “KAI!” she shouted. A fake version popped up, and she switched them.  Now carrying the real scroll, she left for the cabin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She arrived at the cabin shortly afterwards.  She then popped open the scroll. “All right… what’s the first jutsu… Shadow Clones?!  REALLY!?” she exclaimed in frustration. However, she decided to read it. “...No chakra control required…” she muttered, before her eyes widened.  “YES!” she exclaimed, getting ready to practice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Danzo was going to check to see if Naruko had been caught.  He had faith in her, but he wanted to make sure. “Hurizen?” he asked, looking into his friend’s office.  There was no one. “Huh…” he said, sitting down. He grabbed the ‘denied’ or ‘passed’ stamps. “All right, let’s kill any remaining desire to be Hokage…” he said to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hurizen groggily came to.  “W-what happened?” he asked.  He then sat straight up. “Naruko?!” he shouted, remembering what had happened.  ‘Was she trying to sneak into my office to try on the hat?’ he thought to himself.  He walked back to the office, and heard cursing. He opened the door to find Danzo slamming his head on the desk.  “Danzo?” he asked. His friend looked up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After a mere four hours of doing your paperwork for you-” he began, before Hurizen enveloped him in a hug.  “Hurizen, please get off me,” he said. The Third did so, also hearing the giggling of the ANBU. “As I was saying, after four hours of doing paperwork, which included three mission requests to assassinate Naruko, a dozen requests to kick her from the Shinobi corps, and over a hundred attempts of buisnesses to legalize their discrimination, all desire I’ve ever had to be hokage is officialy DEAD.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only three today?” Hurizen asked.  “That’s low. Usually there are five or six… did you have any luck in tracing them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danzo shook his head.  “No, but I know they all came from the same person, at least.  Also, where were you?” he asked. “The ANBU felt your chakra presence in a similar vein to what one would see as sleeping, so they assumed you were taking a nap… why is there blood on your mouth?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Third Hokage blushed.  “Naruko… she… well… she turned into a genderbent version of Sensei, and offered me a ‘private lesson’...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danzo burst out laughing.  “HAHAHAHAHA! That sounds so much like her mother!” he cackled.  “And I didn’t have to offer candy this time!” he added. Hurizen slapped him with the Hokage Hat in embarrassment.  Chuckles once again came from different parts of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.  All of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, Danzo, do you know why Naruko was here?” Hurizen asked.  Just then, Iruka burst into the room.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hokage-Sama!  We have reports that Naruko has taken the Scroll of Seals!” Iruka shouted.  That got everyone’s attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ANBU!  Gather the ninja!” he ordered.  The guards left, and the Third Hokage turned to Danzo, who was smirking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were the one who said I was allowed to ‘do what I must’, Hurizen,” Danzo said.  “And don’t worry, I told her to read the warnings,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Damn you, Danzo.  I’m going to have to deal with the blowback of this shit…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After getting orders to look for Naruko, Iruka panicked.  Where did she go!? Why did she take the scroll!? Was it a prank?!  Or was she… misled? Either way, he had to find her, and fast! ‘Alright, I’ll have to pick up a trail-’ he was brought out of his sprinting when he saw one of the Village Elders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iruka.  Come here,” Danzo ordered.  Iruka obliged, but was fidgety.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Danzo-sama, I hope this will be quick,” he said, nervous about his missing student.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It will be, and pertains to Naruko.  You see, there is a Chunin who has been leaking information to Orochimaru, and I have heard of a plan to steal the Scroll of Seals, and I knew of the pickup spot.  I ordered Naruko to take the scroll to root the traitor out,” he explained, noticing Iruka’s face. He then pulled a map. “Here is where she is. I’d be quick, if I were you,” he said.  Iruka nodded, and dashed off in the direction of the cabin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruko panted heavily.  “Man… that last technique is HARD!” she declared.  She’d gotten the Shadow Clones thing down after about two hours, and wrote down that weird ‘Edo Tensei’ Jutsu.  That was creepy! The ‘8 gates’ thing was really draining on her, but she had known to only try for the first one.  She had followed Danzo-Jiji’s instructions and read the warnings very carefully. She was brought out of her musings when she heard rustling in the bushes.  She turned around, and saw Iruka appear!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NARUKO!” he roared at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey sensei!  Did Danzo-Jiji send you to pick me up?  I learned three jutsus from the scroll!” she declared, patting it in joy.  “Hey Ne-Ne! Did you see?! Did you see!?” she exclaimed. There was no response.  “W-where is he?” she asked in nervousness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka looked around as well.  There was no one… nothing- “GET DOWN!” he roared, throwing himself at Naruko.  A hail of kunai hit where the girl was standing, but she wasn’t there anymore. It was Iruka.  One of the droplets of his blood got in Naruko’s mouth. The booklet shimmered into existence in her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hyper Wholesome Fetish (Be the best teacher possible!)  +2FP!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mizuku dropped the corpse of the Root Ninja.  Kabuto’s poison had worked wonders! Unfortunately he had only one dose so he wouldn’t be able to impress Orochimaru by having the Kyuubi rampage through Kohona as his parting gift, but some things were necessary.  And Iruka was there as well!? Damn! He threw the kunai as fast as he could, but the bastard had shoved Naruto out of the way!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danzo and the Hokage were watching through the crystal ball.  “Damn it… he killed my guard…” Danzo growled.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-what’s going on!?” Naruko stammered in fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka gasped, thankful that his chunin vest absorbed most of the damage.  “So… you’re the traitor…” he growled. “Naruko! Danzo warned me about this!  Your mission is to help catch a traitor!” Iruka coughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That explains the ROOT agent… made me use up my poison…” Mizuki growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You killed Ne-Ne!?” Naruko exclaimed in horror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re Shinobi, demon-brat!  It’s what we do! And, since I have nothing else to lose since I’m already going traitor, I guess give you a parting gift before I kill you both- why you’re hated!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danzo facepalmed.  “Five hundred Ryo he’s going to say Naruko’s the Kyuubi,” he groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not Tsunade, Danzo.  I’m not taking that bet,” the Third Hokage groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MIZUKI NO!” Iruka shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MIZUKI YES!” the traitor cackled.  “You see, Naruko, there’s a special rule about you, and information regarding the Kyuubi attack that took place 17 years ago…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“IT’S FORBIDDEN!” Iruka cried out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The booklet then reappeared in Naruko’s hands.  “...What’s that?” Mizuku asked, caught off-guard.  Naruko picked it up, and read it aloud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alright, the traitorous asshat is going to go on a rant about claiming you’re the Kyuubi, blah blah blah.  He’s a dumbass who doesn't understand sealing, or history. Pretty sure Iruka covered it… or the Academy removed it for lulz slash to make civilians not realize how retarded they were.  To make a long story short, the 4th Hokage didn’t kill the Nine-Tails- you can’t kill a Biju, as they’re sentient chakra constructs. So he used THE FREAKING GOD OF THE DEAD to seal the fluffball into you.  You are what is known as a Jinchuriki. You are not the demon, and anyone who thinks otherwise is a dumbass who apparently didn’t listen in history class,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she said, putting the book down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Danzo… have you tracked down this author?” The Third Hokage inquired.  Danzo shook his head. “Damn it…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iruka-sensei… is that true?  Me being the container?” she asked.  Iruka panted, and nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I was one of the fools who thought wrong, once… but my eyes were opened… you’re wearing that headband, Naruko… you’re a Shinobi!” he declared, before another couple of kunai lodged themselves in his jacket.  He coughed up more blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter.  You’re dead either way,” Mizuki spat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t… touch… him…” Naruko growled, forming a hand seal.  “KAGE BUSHIN!” she roared. A gong rang out, and a thousand Narukos appeared.  Mizuki let out a scream as dozens fell on him. He tried to attack, but ten took the place of each one he killed.  He was soon pinned. And then, he was stripped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-what are you doing!?” he stammered as Naruko walked up to him, burning hatred in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She opened the booklet and showed it to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tell me, Mizuki… have you ever heard of ‘vore’?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had heard of it.  “No… no no no no! That’s not possible!  You can’t eat me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually…” Naruko began, grabbing his face, “I can.”  With that, she stuffed his head in. Her clones held his arms in place.  She wasn’t going to savor this. Her clones forced His struggling body into her mouth.  She gulped him down as fast as she could, not caring for his muffled pleas or cries for help.  One of the clones picked up the booklet, and handed it to Iruka.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s the power I bestowed on her, Iruka.  And no, you’re not on the menu. I’ve made sure of that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up as Naruko’s head tilted back, gulping down his former friend’s chest.  Naruko had kept his underwear on, it seemed. His legs kicked in an attempt to try to get out, but to no avail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Why isn’t he using Jutsu?’ Iruka thought to himself.  The booklet had answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Blind panic plus a little bit of reality warping.  When you’re being digested, you can’t get out. I don’t want to deal with that shit, so yeah, no jutsu or carving your way out of her stomach with a blade.  Once you’re in, you’re in.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Who ARE you?” he asked the booklet.  There was no writing. It had gone blank.  He looked up, and saw Naruko close her mouth.  Her stomach had bulged almost comically. However, the impression of Mizuki ruined that.  He heard his muffled cries of pain, saw his fists pound uselessly against flesh… he had to turn away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruko was panting.  Mizuki’s struggles were, to her embarrassment, causing her immense pleasure!  She didn’t care about his pain, since he HAD been trying to kill Iruka-sensei… and was a traitor.  Usually, traitors to hidden villages were tortured to death, so this was probably less painful… probably.  She let out a loud belch, and her stomach contracted. Mizuki’s struggles were already beginning to slow. She turned to Iruka, who was a little mortified.  He then handed her the booklet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… shall we see the Hokage about this?” he asked, slightly nervous.  Naruko nodded, and the two left for the Hokage tower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They soon arrived at the tower.  By then, Naruko’s gut had stopped moving, and was now churning away at Mizuki’s corpse.  Iruka flinched at the sounds it made, much to Naruko’s distress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iruka, we already know of this development,” The Third Hokage said.  “It has, as far as we can tell, nothing to do with the Kyuubi,” he added.  “And Naruko, good job on removing a traitor. This will count as a B-Rank mission.”  He handed her a stack of bills. “Now then, I look forward to your training!” he added.  Naruko saluted, and turned around. And then…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“BUUUURRRAAAAAAPPP!” she belched, throwing her back into the Hokage.  “Sorry Jiji!” she said, rubbing the back of her head. Her stomach had contracted from the rush of air leaving it.  She then left, hoping to get home quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruko arrived home, just in time to feel an uncomfortable pain in her crotch.  “What the?” she asked. The booklet helpfully appeared. “This is your doing isn’t it?” she grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Futa:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1:  You now have a dick.  Yes, you can choose whether it’s there or not. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>2:  Cumalot. Wanna fill a bucket of sperm?  Now you can!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>3:  Choice of fertility.  Wanna get someone pregnant?  Or do you want to make sure it doesn't happen?  Either way, you get to choose!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>4:  Expansion.  Enlarge your cock, balls, butt, hips, or tits as much as you want!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>5:  Stretchy:  When screwing someone, they’re extra stretchy!  Feel free to make a balloon out of them! This can also self-target.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...EXCUSE ME!?” she roared, ripping off her shorts and panties.  Sure enough, she just pulled them off in time to see a penis emerge.  There was also a pair of testicles. All in all, she now had male genitalia along with female privates.  ‘I don’t want that!’ she thought. And sure enough, her new cock and balls disappeared. “What… what the fuck… what kind of fetishes are there!?” she exclaimed.  She sighed again, and now that she could decompress, opened the book to vore. Thanks to Iruka-Sensei’s blood, she had two additional points. She put one into ‘vore’, but didn’t spend the other one.  Being able to consume more than one thing at a time sounded like a good thing for a ninja. She then noticed that there were three more trees in the back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Some Jutsu have trees of their own!  Fill these up with unsorted FP! That final OP part, which is called ‘LEGENDARY’ costs a whopping 32 FP.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shadow Clone:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1:  Shadow clones can gain their own personality.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>2:  Shadow clones take two hits to disperse.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>3:  Memory retention of dispersed clones.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>4:  Clones take four hits to disperse.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>5:  New clones have the personality of former clones.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>LEGENDARY:  Once a month, the user can use the jutsu to create a full clone.  This clone is exactly the same as the original, and is in stasis until the original dies.  Then, the consciousness of the user is placed into the clone. In effect, the user can become immortal.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Impure World:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1:  Can summon people at 50% power.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>2:  Can summon without DNA- just the name</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>3:  Summoned dead are at full power.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>4:  Shadow clones can be used as sacrifices.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>5:  Can summon those sealed away.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>LEGENDARY:  Can flat-out resurrect the dead.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>8 gates:  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1:  Can open the first two gates without drawbacks </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>2:  Can open the third gate without drawbacks</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>3:  Can open the fourth gate without drawbacks.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>4:  Can open the fifth gate without drawbacks</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>5:  Can open the sixth gate without drawbacks.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>LEGENDARY:  Can open all of the gates without drawbacks.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...How the hell am I going to fill these up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day, Naruko sat herself down in the class.  A few seats down was Satsuki Uchiha. She smiled softly at him.  Naruko smiled back. “I’m gonna kick your ass!” Naruko whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Satsuki chuckled.  “Bring it!” she whispered back, in an encouraging voice.  Internally, she was hoping Naruko and her were on the same team.  ‘It’s more than likely, since she’s the dead last…’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May I have your attention please?” Iruka asked.  The entire class went to attention. “Thank you. Now, you’re all new Genin, so you’ll each be in groups of three, with a Jounin as your sensei.  Each team has had to be approved by the Hokage, and is to be as balanced as possible. I shall announce the teams.” Naruko began to zone out. “Now, Team Seven will be Naruko Uzumaki, Sakura Harauno, and Satsuki Uchiha.”  the three happened to be sitting around each other. They gave each other a look, and shrugged. It wasn’t the worst matchup. They just hoped their sensei would arrive soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi was busy.  And by ‘busy’ I mean ‘staring at the memorial stone’.  “So… I got a team today. It has Sensei’s daughter on it… I’m glad I got to have her… maybe I can be a good teacher, Obito.  And Rin? He’s a Jinchuriki- a real one, not a ticking time bomb… yeah, sorry for bringing that up… but still… I hope I can help her, this time…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yo, Bakakashi!”  The Jounin turned, and sure enough, he was hallucinating again.  It was Obito. His face was exposed this time, but at least his mind wasn’t portraying him at half-crushed.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Obito.  I got a team today.  Sensei’s daughter, and the Heiress of the Uchiha… not that there are that many left…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you’re just standing around, staring at the memorial stone?” the fragment of his imagination inquired.  “Come on, Kakashi! You gotta be more punctual!” Obito complained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s rich, coming from you,” Kakashi shot back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obito twitched a little, and his hand went to his heart.  “Listen, I gotta go, but if you really wanna honor me and Rin, you gotta step it up a notch, okay?” he asked.  Kakashi blinked, and he was gone. ‘Then again, he was never here to begin with…’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About a mile away, Obito was panting in pain.  “Damn you… Madara…” he gasped. Those damn seals on his heart!  They were heating up! “That’s it… no more… I’m casting off your last influence… I’m sorry Kushina…” he said, standing up.  “Next stop: Uzushiogakure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been two hours since they were dismissed.  All of the other sensei had arrived within 15 minutes, but their sensei was running late.  “Is he almost here?” Naruko asked, lifting her head from the desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You asked that five minutes ago,” Sakura sighed, glaring at the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then, the door opened.  A grey-haired Jounin walked through.  “Hello! I’m Kakashi Hatake! Meet me on the roof!”  He then vanished in a puff of smoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three genin arrived on the roof.  “Alright, tell us about yourselves… your likes, dislikes, ambitions, hobbies, that sort of thing.  I’ll go first. My name is Kakashi. I don’t feel like telling you my likes and dislikes, as they’re above your pay grade.  Not sure what dreams I have… and I have a couple of hobbies… Blonde, you’re up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘All we got was his name…’ the three girls thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruko cleared her throat.  “My name is Naruko Uzumaki! I like Ramen, especially Ichiraku’s!  I dislike how long it takes for instant ramen to heat up… and…” she trailed off a bit, before regaining her confidence.  “I want to become Hokage!” she declared, fist in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi turned to Satsuki.  “You’re up, black-hair.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Satsuki nodded.  “My name is Satsuki Uchiha.  I like tomatoes and Naruko.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruko whipped her head around so fast Kakashi was worried she’d break her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I also enjoy training.  I have plenty of dislikes… and my dream?  I want to find a certain man… and get answers…” she said, trailing off, deep in thought.  Naruko was surprised Satsuki liked her. Sakura was wondering who that man was, and Kakashi…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Huh.  Would’ve thought that she wanted to kill Itachi… guess the rumors about the Uchiha clan agreeing that something smells isn’t false,’ he thought.  “Alright Pinky, you’re up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura nodded.  “My name is Sakura Haruno.  I like Ino, and working on chakra control- I wanna be like Tsunade and do medical ninjutsu!  I dislike when people make fun of my forehead. My dream is to surpass Tsunade in medicine!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Well, don’t develop a fear of blood.  Manage that, and you’re set,’ Kakashi thought to himself, before he did his signature eye-smile.  “Alright my adorable little genin, we’ll start our duties tomorrow. That way, Naruko and Satsuki can fuck each other-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“EXCUSE ME?!” Naruko screamed.  Satsuki blushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you didn’t know?  Guess I won the bet. Yeah, you two need to let some steam off- and you should know, Naruko, that your little booklet is knowledge that I’m allowed access to- me being your sensei… for now…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-what do you mean ‘for now?’” Sakura asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you see, of the usual 27 graduates, only three teams of three manage to pass their sensei’s persona tests!  If I fail you, you all go back to the academy! You see, graduation is only to weed out those who have zero chance!  Even with the additional five years mandated, the success rate has only slightly climbed!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Five additional years?” Satsuki inquired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed!  The Third Hokage made the graduation age 17 instead of the original 12!  Consider yourselves lucky, you little greenies! And tomorrow, you’ll need that luck!  You’ll be facing me! Feel free to bring all your gear, and I wouldn’t recommend eating breakfast, as you’ll just throw up,”  Kakashi said. With that, he poofed away, leaving a stunned trio of genin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You… like me in that way?” Naruko asked Satsuki after a moment.  The Uchiha heiress nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So does Hinata.  She’s the one who gets all flustered around you… and what was with that booklet sensei mentioned?” Satsuki inquired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh!  Right… here…” Naruko said, handing Satsuki the booklet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alright, so, introductions!  I’m [REDACTED], from [REDACTED].  I like [REDACTED]. I dislike [REDACTED].  My dream is [REDACTED]. Now, I’m not going to hold your hand much, but I will say Kakashi’s full of shit with the ‘don’t eat breakfast’ thing.  Eat your foods, ladies! Also, are you into guys as well? Because, thanks to me, Naruko’s a futa now! Also, give her a hair to eat, please! :D</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Satsuki shrugged, and pulled out one of her hairs.  “Here, Naruko. The booklet said to give you this to eat… what’s with that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruko took the hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wholesome fetish detected!  Satsuki Uchiha. Fetish: Naruko.  +1 FP!</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kakashi arrived at the Hokage Tower to find an array of weapons pointed at him.  “I do believe I won the bet.  After all, it said that his sensei would have to point it out, correct?” he pointed out, eye-smiling again.  There were grumbles, and Ryo exchanged hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kakashi, I assume you’re going to do the bell test, correct?” the Hokage asked.  Kakashi nodded.  “Very well.  Dismissed.”  Kakashi poofed away, probably to the memorial stone.  “Alright everyone, your tests have been accepted.  You are dismissed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day, the three arrived on time.  Then they waited… and waited… and waited… “Is he always going to be late?” Sakura asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto and Satsuki shrugged.  Naruko also decided to put the two points she had into ‘Vore’, bringing her teir up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… did you two… you know…” she said, giggling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other two blushed.  “N-no!  We have to get to know each other first before we do that!” Naruko explained.  Satsuki nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah… alright… so… is there anything else you girls wanna talk about?”  Sakura asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruko held up the Booklet.  “Since we’re going to be teammates, you might as well understand this,” she said.  Sakura took the booklet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hello Sakura!  I hope you enjoy not being a useless fangirl! :D  ...Either way, here’s the info you need to know:</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura stared at the information.  “So… you gain points… from eating people… or having sex…” she said, looking at the blonde girl.  Naruko nodded sadly.  “And you gain places to put those points with certain Jutsu and DNA revealing different fetishes… is that right?” she asked.  Naruko nodded again.  Sakura plucked out one of her hairs.  “Alright… I hope I don’t regret this…” she sighed, handing it to Naruko.  Naruko swallowed up, and opened the booklet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Masochism:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1:  Increased pain tolerance.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>2:  Tougher internal organs.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>3:  Chakra points are immune to damage.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>4:  Absorb the pain of others to heal them!  You’ll feel the pain of the wound, but you won’t take the damage.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>5:  Transfer your pain and wounds to another!  This includes lethal wounds!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>LEGENDARY:  Jashin’s beloved.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Uh… wow, Sakura… I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff…” Satsuki said to her teammate.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Ino’s into vore herself, so this is TAME,” she shot back.  “What about you?” she added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Same as Hinata:  Naruko,” Stauki explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something tells me that you’re a fangirl yourself…” Sakura deadpanned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HEY!  I’ll have you know we’re Type-II Fangirls!  Our love pushes up to be the best, as opposed to the common type-I, who are dumbass bitches who diet, spend their time on their hair, and other shit like that!” Satsuki shot back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruko was reading the ‘LEGENDARY’ option.  “So… do either of you know who this ‘Jashin’ is?” she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do… she’s apparently the goddess of bloodshed for some weird cult… it was in class a few months ago” Sakura answered.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the three talked, Kakashi watched from the trees.  ‘Huh… they have better chemistry then I would’ve thought… welp, time to say hello-’ he was cut out of his musings when Naruko threw a kunai at him.  He dodged and plopped down.  “Hello class!  Also… how long did you know I was there?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About five minutes,” Naruko answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m pleasantly surprised!  Either way, I’m here now!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Three fucking hours late…” the three genin grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi ignored them.  “Now then, here’s the test.  You have until noon to get one of these two bells from me,” he said, holding the bells up.  “Now, the one who doesn't get the bell will be tied up, and won’t get any lunch- and I’ll eat in front of them.  Also, they’ll be sent back to the academy-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I call bullshit,” Sakura interrupted.  “There are no two-man genin teams.  You’re bluffing about that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I?” Kakashi shot back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“100%.  I figured there’d be something like this, so I looked up common tests last night!  This is one of them!  You want us to get over that and work as a team to pass!  Also, I read that ninja should always eat breakfast, so I ignored your warning!  In fact, I ate extra!” she declared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh.  You’re smart.  You’ll go far.  Welp, since you’ve already figured it out, I’d pass you… except… I wanna get a feel of your capabilities!  Since I can’t threaten to send one of you back to the Academy, I’ll just keep with the stump-eating!” he decided, eye-smiling.  “Now then, I’d say to come at me with the intent to kill, but you all know why I’m not going to do that, since I’m legitimately worried that’ll lead me to becoming lunch!  Therefore, Naruko?  Please don’t do anything involving vore, please!  Remind me to give you a piece of my hair later, alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Sensei!” Naruko answered, a smile on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome!  Now… show me what you’ve got!  In three… two… one… GO!”  The three genin disappeared.  ‘Alright… Sakura and Satsuki are hiding well… I’d say that’s decent genin-level… where the fuck is Naruko- oh hell no.’  Kakashi turned around only for Naruko to open her mouth wide.  Kakashi reared back on instinct.  Naruko then closed her mouth, and punched.  Kakashi barely blocked it.  “Not bad, kid.  Not bad… but not good enough!”  Kakashi then reached into his bag, and pulled out… an Icha Icha book.  “I’ll be pleasantly surprised if you make me lose focus on my book!”  Naruko let loose a flying kick.  Kakashi ducked.  Then Naruko brought her foot down.  Kakashi sidestepped that, and crouched behind her.  Naruko brought her foot back at him, which he narrowly avoided.  “Huh… guess no 1000 years of pain for you…” Kakashi muttered, jumping back to his book.  Naruko made a hand sign.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“KAGE BUSHIN!” she shouted.  About three dozen clones appeared.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh… not bad, kid.  Not bad at all… that’s a shitload of chakra, though… you’ll blow through it in no ti-” Kakashi was dogpiled by busty blondes.  The inner pervert wanted to enjoy the situation.  Kakashi had a counter:  ‘That’s Sensei’s daughter!  Also, I’m their fucking sensei now!  It’d be like Minato fucking Rin!’  THAT killed his inner pervert real damn fast.  Unfortunately, this moment of thought almost cost him.  One of the clones had touched the bells!  He quickly switched with another of Naruko’s clones, and vanished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn it!  Substitution!”  Naruko groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey boss!  He dropped a bell!” one of the clones shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grab it!” the real Naruko instructed.  The clone did so, and then was hooked by a trap!  “Alright… next clone!”  Another went for the bell, and the same thing happened!  Naruko made ten more clones.  ‘Is this jutsu really supposed to be tiring?’ she asked herself.  The ten clones rushed the bell, only for eight of them to be caught.  The ninth, however, got the bell.  This clone handed it to Naruko.  “All right… now to help the others!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Satsuki and Sakura were discussing strategy.  “It was nice for Naruko to provide a distraction, wasn’t it?  Do you think she got a bell?” Sakura asked.  “Kakashi-sensei said that jutsu burns through Chakra really fast!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Satsuki scoffed.  “Hinata can see chakra.  Trust me, Naruko has chakra to burn.  Either way, we still have to get one of the bells… I’ll take the stump, if need be.  Now then… let’s do this!”  The two rushed out.  Satsuki threw shuriken.  Sure they wouldn’t hit, but they might distract him for a moment.  Kakashi dodged, and turned the page.  He then stared at Sakura.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now then… I wasn’t able to show Taijutsu to Naruko… how about Genjutsu?”  he then disappeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sakura… help… pease…” Ino crawled out of the shrubs, dying.  Sakura bit her tongue, and the illusion was dispelled.  Then, she bit her tongue again, just to make sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really, Sensei!?   You think that’d work on me!?” she roared.  Kakashi was surprised she had bitten her tongue twice… he had double-layered the genjutsu… ‘She’s really smart… damn!’ he thought, dodging another kunai and shuriken attack.  Satsuki landed, and began making hand signs.  ‘NO WAY!’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“FIRE STYLE:  GRAND FIREBALL!” The Uchiha roared, creating a massive fireball.  However, when the smoke cleared, Kakashi was nowhere to be seen!  Satsuki, not being a fool, jumped into a tree.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh… you’re all doing so well!” Kakashi said, eye-smiling.  “But I still have the bell- WHAT?!  Where’s the first one!?” he exclaimed.  And then he remembered.  ‘The trap!  I must’ve goetten careless!  Well, there are ten layers, so it’s unlikely Naruko will have the chakra…’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was rather obvious that Kakashi hadn’t read the report on Mizuki that much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he was looking at Satsuki, he suddenly grabbed Sakura’s hand.  “Almost, Sakura.  Almost.  I’m impressed with you all, honestly!  Now then… be a dear while I go check on your team mate, alright?” with that, he disappeared.  Satsuki motioned to her, and she hopped up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, so it’s possible Kakashi-sensei’s down a bell, so at least Naruko got one.  Now… what’s the plan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura smirked.  “I read up on Kakashi-sensei’s file.  He’ll reward teamwork, so if one of us is tied up, we’ll feed the other, alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Satsuki whistled.  “You’re really smart.  How do you know all this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Photographic memory.  That’s how.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then, the alarm rang.  Kakashi appeared, eye-smiling.  Naruko then ran out of the forest, holding a bell.  She bit her tongue, and the bell was still there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just so you all know, I’m not going to tie any of you to the stump!  The fact that one of you got a bell is amazing!  You all pass!  We’ll begin tomorrow!”  The three nodded, and left, leaving Kakashi alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a woosh of displaced air.  “So… you passed a team, Kakashi?” Obito asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh… you’re showing up a lot,” Kakashi responded to the hallucination.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just wanted to see how my little cousin and Sensei’s daughter were doing!  That pink haired girl Sakura seems to fit in as well!  Also, I’m a little busy.  You see, I’m touring Kushina’s old village, looking for stuff.  I won’t be able to pop in for a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a shame.  I’ve missed you, Obito.  Even though you’re just a hallucination brought on by my snapping mind, it’s nice to hear what you’d sound like as an adult,” the Jounin said to his dead friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just glad I’m making you slightly happier!  Oh, before I go… I just want you to know that I don’t blame you for Rin’s death.  There was nothing you could’ve done…” Obito told him, before disappearing in a swirling vortex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The month went by.  Team 7 did their D-rank missions.  Satuki and Naruko got to know each other better, and even went on a few dates. Finally, they received the toughest D-Mission:  catching Tora.  It took them six goddamn hours to catch that stupid cat!  Sakura was rather pissed, since the cat seemed to have it out for her!  FInally, it was facing Naruko.  The blonde girl licked her lips, and glared.  Tora felt the predatory waves rushing off of Naruko.  The fear caused her to freeze up… just enough time for Satsuki to grab the cat.  The cat, now realizing she was caught, began to scratch Satsuki’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“STOP IT, you damn furball!” Satsuki growled, furious at the cat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welp, we've caught Tora.  Let’s get her back, shall we?” Kakashi asked, eye-smiling.  Satsuki got an evil idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Sensei… CATCH!” she shouted, tossing Tora at Kakashi.  Due to Kakashi having Ninken, he smelled like a dog.  Tora decided to fight.  Now it was Kakashi’s turn to be all scratched up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“TTTOOOOOORRRAAAAA!” the wife of the Fire Dynamio squealed, crushing the cat in a hug.  She paid the fee, and left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, yeah, that’s why it runs away,” The Third Hokage explained to team 7.  Team 8 was grabbing a D-rank themselves, and were walking out.  As they were, Satsuki tapped Hinata on the shoulder.  “Hey, Hinata?  Can I have a piece of your hair?” she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-Sure, Satsuki-chan… but why?” she asked.  Satsuki leaned in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s for Naruko,” she whispered.  Hinata ripped a strand out almost immediately, and handed it to her partner in the quest for love.  “Hey… after the Chunin Exams… you wanna see if we can get Naruko to my place~?” she lustfully whispered.  Hinata blushed up a storm, but nodded.  Then, Team 8 left on another D-rank.  Naruko shrugged, and ate the hair.  The booklet appeared in her back pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wholesome fetish DNA consumed!  +1 FP!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Right, Satsuki said that Hinata likes me as well…’ Naruko thought to herself.  Now she had another free-floating point.  ‘1 down, three to go,’ she thought to herself.  She was saving her points up for Vore 4.  After all, she was pretty sure that ‘reformation’ would allow her to devour ally Shinobi to get stronger… she was brought out of her musings when the Hokage cleared his throat.  “Naruko?  Are you all right?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m fine, Jiji!  I was just thinking!” she explained waving her hands around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah.  Well, I was asking your sensei if he thought you were ready for a C-rank mission,” Hurizen said, a smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HELL YEAH WE ARE!” Naruko declared, jumping into the air in a way that made her hair floof up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Just like her mother’... “All right, here’s the mission:  You are to guard a bridge-builder from the Land of Waves, named Tazuna,” he explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… not a princess or noble?” Naruko asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Escorts of those caliber are B or A-rank, Naruko,” Kakashi told her.  Naruko drooped.  Sakura patted her comrade on the back in sympathy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… are you the ones hired to guard me?” a drunken man asked.  “You all don’t look like much, ‘cept the weird masked guy,” he slurred, taking another swig.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I am a Jounin,” Kakashi said, eye smiling.  “My cute little students here are only genin, so they’ve got a long way to go.  Don’t worry!  We’ll be able to take on any bandits!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… great… we’ll leave tomorrow...” the drunkard said, leaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Farewell, my little genin!  Meet me at the gate tomorrow at 8!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“8?  Soooo… 10?  11?” Sakura asked.  Kakashi slumped.  “11 it is.”  With that, the three girls left.  When they did, Kakashi turned towards the Third Hokage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey… hasn’t Wave been too quiet lately?” he asked.  Hurizen nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s more than likely that something has happened there… and not something good…” he sighed, getting up.  “If you want to invite Kisame, feel free.”  Kakashi nodded, and went to find the shark-man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kisame was currently scolding Samehada.  “NO, I don’t care!  Stop looking up furry porn!” he shouted.  The sword rustled.  “What do you mean ‘IT’S FOR MY FUTURE BODY?!  Can you even do that!?”  The sword shivered again.  “Not ‘yet’?” he asked, confused.  He then looked up to see Kakashi standing awkwardly there.  “You’re not interrupting anything.  Come in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi walked in.  “So… wanna come with me and my cute little students on their first C-rank?” he asked, eye-smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which team is yours?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Team 7- and there’s a little myth about it.  You see, every team seven has had their first C-rank escalate immensely!  It’s likely that we’ll need your help?  Are you in?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kisame shrugged.  “Sure.  Samehada could use a break from Gai’s clone- yes, I’m serious.  You’re acting like a crack addict when he’s near… no, no pouting…”  Kakashi decided to inch away.  “Hey, I know your schedule, so I’ll be at the gates at 11,” Kisame shouted back to the retreating Copy-nin.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next day, Team 7 arrived.  They were each carrying varying ninja supplies.  They decided to arrive at the gates at 10:30 sharp.  At 10:45, they saw that Kakashi had brought backup.  “Yo.  Kakashi told me that you were traveling, and I don’t have anything planned until the exams.  Thought it might be fun,” he added.  Team Seven looked at each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would Kakashi-Sensei ask that an S-RANKED NINJA join us?” Satsuki inquired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we’re in over our heads…” Sakura answered.  “I checked the history books.  There have been a few Team Sevens over the course of history.  Every single one had one thing in common:  They all had their first C-rank escalate into a B rank or A-rank.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With my luck, it’ll escalate into S-rank,” Naruko grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The exact moment it became 11 AM, Kakashi appeared with Tazuna.  “Good morning, everyone!” he cheerfully said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mind us, we’ve only been waiting for under an hour,” Kisame shot back.  Kakashi shrugged, and the six stepped out of the Village.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never been out of the village before!” Naruko exclaimed, looking around in awe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you like those trees?  The First Hokage made them with his Wood Style,” Sakura informed her.  “Also, Kakashi-sensei?  Why is Kisame with us?” she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, he’s here just in case things go pear-shaped,” Kakashi replied, eye-smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it won’t, right?” Sakura asked again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve read history.  What are the odds of this going smoothly?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About zero, considering that there’s a puddle here in the middle of the road,” Naruko deadpanned.  Kisame walked up to it, and tapped Samehada on the ground.  Two very scared ninjas rose from the puddle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Start talking, or I’ll feed you to blondie!” he growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-you know?!” Naruko exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey kid, it’s kind of an open secret among the elite shinobi of the village,” he told her, before turning back to the demon brothers.  “And I know you both very well.  Explain your purpose for being here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-we were hired to kill the bridge builder!” one of them stammered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You idiot!  We’ll die anyways!” the other snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Naruko!  Come over here, will ya!? Kisame shouted.  Naruko walked over.  Kisame grabbed some hair from each of them, and handed it to her.  “See if they’re worth anything.”  She took the first hair, and ate it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Big breasts:  NA</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing there,” she answered.  Kisame handed her the second hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Feet:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1:  Can jump 1/2 your height without any chakra.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>2:  Can jump equal to your height without any chakra.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>3:  Can jump twice your height without any chakra.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>4:  Can jump 5 times your height without any chakra.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>5:  Foes can be stomped on like goombas.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The other one’s kinda worthless for now, to be honest,” Naruko explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s your lucky day, punks.  You get to be arrested,” Kisame sneered, knocking the two out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi took this time to storm over to Tazuna.  “Alright, start talking,” he demanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry!  I could barely afford a C-Rank mission!  I was desperate!  My country has been turned from a prosperous nation to a poverty-stricken land by Gato!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gato, as in Gato Incorporated?  Him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tazuna nodded.  “He acts like a benevolent businessman and philanthropist… but he’s a monster!  He takes over countries and squeezes them dry!  His charities are also tools for control!  He’s monopolized trade to Wave, and my bridge is the only chance to break his hold!” he wailed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, that’s why you lied, huh?” Kisame inquired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sensei… we should head back… and get a different C-rank…” Sakura stammered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sakura… that was tried once, when a C-rank turned into a B-rank for a previous Team 7.  The next C-rank escalated into an A-Rank,” Kakashi replied.  “Tazuna, you’re lucky… but your village is gonna have to pay us back later,” he growled.  The bridge builder shook.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-thank you!” he stammered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At Gato’s HQ in Wave, the businessman was raging.  “WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY FAILED!?” he roared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean that Kohona has sent powerful ninjas on this mission, hm,” the nin Gato had hired growled.  “It’s what you get from Mist shinobi, hm.  They’re in a civil war, after all, hm.  However… us Iwa shinobi aren’t like that, hm,” he finished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the group snuck into Wave, they were all talking.  “You know, I should've guessed Gato was up to this shit,” Kisame growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Kakashi asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.  He does this thing called ‘currency speculation’.  Remember that last drop in the value of the Ryo?  He made a fortune from that.  Mist suffered the most.  Ninja there call him ‘The man who broke the bank of the Land of Water’. That instability helped that fucker who now runs the place coup Yagura.  At least he was honest… not like the current asshole…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it likely that we’ll be facing more Mist Ninja?” Sakura inquired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kisame shook his head.  “There’s a civil war going on right now, so they can’t spare any ninja at the moment.  If anything, we’ll be facing Iwa, probably.  They’re in good with Gato, and since he’s here in Wave, if war breaks out, they’ll try to convince him to join.  With Wave’s location, it’s likely that the Fire Nation will lose sea access,” Kisame mused.  “So they’ve got a good reason to help him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura began to think as well.  “So… Wave would be a good ally then…” she mused.  Tazuna, hoping to keep them protecting him, nodded furiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be quiet, all of you!” the guy rowing the boat whispered.  The ninjas nodded, and they quieted down.  “All right, this is as far as I’ll go.  From here on out, you’re all on your own,” the rowing guy told them, rowing away.  The group then continued on their path.  A few hours passed in silence.  Then, Naruko perked up, and threw a shuriken.  Kisam pulled the bushes back, and revealed a terrified rabbit.  “Substitution,” he growled.  Kakashi nodded, and then, his visible eye widened.  “MOVE!” he ordered, shoving Tazuna away just as an explosion ripped through the clearing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, I’m facing Kisame, Kohona’s Sharky Ninja, and Kakashi, the Dead Friend Ninja, hm,” the Iwa nin observed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY!?” Kakashi howled in rage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Diadara:  Iwa’s Bad Artist,” Kisame growled, throwing shade at the nin who had slammed Kikashi’s berserk button.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MY ART IS BETTER THAN YOURS, HM!” the bomber howled in rage.  The mouths in his arms opened, and he shot out mounds of clay.  The blobs landed by the genin.  Kakashi kicked them into the forest, where they exploded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Congratu-fucking-lations, Team 7,” Kisame chuckled, grabbing Samehada.  “Your first C-rank is an S-rank.  You’re facing Iwa’s Mad Bomber, Deidara.  You’re all way out of your league, so get the bridge builder the fuck away from here!” he roared, quickly making hand signs.  He then split into clones.  ‘I can’t use Water Prison Shark here… the genin are too close…’ he thought.  Kakashi pulled up his headband, and revealed a sharingan.  This brought Satsuki’s mind to a screeching halt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HOW DO YOU HAVE THAT!?” she shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A last gift from a dead friend,” Kakashi growled.  “Deidara… you’re going to die,” he snarled.  Said mad bomber laughed, and charged.  However, he first made a familiar hand sign. A few shadow clones popped out, and rushed after the genin.  Kisame killed two, but one got through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, the genin were hightailing it to Tazuna’s house.  “Where do you think you’re going, hm?” Diadara’s clone mocked.  The three girls stopped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now… before I turn the Bridge builder into art, I’ll start with you three!” he cackled.  “C1!”  His mouth-hands spat out a bunch of clay birds.  Sakura threw a shuriken at one, and it exploded.  Satsuki threw her shurikens, detonating all of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ants!” Naruko screamed, pointing to the ground.  Sure enough, there were clay ants marching towards them!  “SHIT!” the blonde shouted.  However, they weren’t going for her… they were headed for Satsuki!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uchiha, hm!?” she raged.  “I lost my squad to an Uchiha, HM!  You’re going to die first, HM!” the clone howled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Satsuki let loose a giant fireball to cook the ants.  This worked, and created a large amount of explosive tag-sized explosions.  The clone just created even more clay creatures.  It also made hand seals.  “Earth Style:  Earth Spear!” he declared, hardening his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I may be a shadow clone, but now I’m as tough as a normal person, HM!” the clone announced.  Naruko quickly created his own personal army of shadow clones.  All of the clones rushed the hardened clone of the Iwa nin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back at the battle between the real Diaddara and the two Kohona Jounin, Kisame turned towards Kakashi.  “Do you still have enough chakra to water-walk?!” he shouted.  Kakashi, seeing what Kisame was planning, put his headband down over Obito’s sharingan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“DO IT!” he roared, dodging a swarm of explosive birds.  Kisame began making the hand seals.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Water style:  Exploding water colliding wave!” he shouted, creating enough water to fill a lake.  He created a chakra surfboard, and slashed Samehada at Diadara.  The bomber screamed, and had several parts of his arm heavily cut.  The water coalesced around Kisame, and he merged with Samehada.  Kakashi was water-walking on the top of the dome.  Kisame then rushed at the bomber.  To Diadara’s horror, the clay was too wet to effectively explode in small amounts!  “Bu-dum…. Bu-dum… bu-dum bu-dum bu-dum bu-dunbudum!” Kisame shouted, slashing at Diarada.  The Bomber knew he was beaten, so he piled on a massive amount of clay under his feet.  Kisame quickly slashed the bomber’s chest, leaving deep wounds, before swimming away.  Diadara detonated all of the explosions, rocketing him out of the water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll return, HM!” he shouted, flying into the air.  The water dissipated, leaving Kakashi and Kisame, who split from Samehada.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good job, Kisame.  Will you carry me and find Diadara’s final clone?” Kakashi asked, eye smiling.  He then passed out.  Kisame shrugged, and picked up Kakashi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Samehada?  Could you do a quick transplant?” he asked.  The sword let out a ‘scree’ of agreement, and put some chakra in Kakashi.  Kakashi groggily woke up.  “We’re not out of the woods yet, Kakashi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruko dodged another swarm of birds, which detonated on the side of a tree, reducing it to splinters.  Tazuna was being led away by Sakura.  Satsuki looked at Naruko.  “Hey, do you have any ideas!?” she shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruko nodded.  “I have ONE!” she declared, putting her hands in a very familiar seal.  “SEXY JUTSU:  STUDENT-TEACHER!” she shouted.  When the smoke cleared, Naruko had turned into a genderbent, sexy version of the third Tsukage.  “Oh Diadara… wanna explode inside me?~” She cooed, striking a pose.  Diadara’s clone got a nosebleed, but didn’t take off.  However, this distraction was enough for Kakashi to appear, panting, and stab the clone through the heart with Chidori.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you can’t explode when Lightning Chakra is in you… KISAME!  LAUNCH IT!” he roared.  Kisame lined up Samehada like a golf club, and launched the clone into the air, and into the ocean.  There was a wave that appeared, and a muffled boom, and that was it.  “Alright, my cute little genin and Kisame, let’s find out where Tazuna lives!” he said, eye-smiling.  Sakura returned with the client.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s t-this way…” he stammered, pointing in a direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group soon arrived.  Tazuna’s daughter, a beautiful woman named Tsunami, opened the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad!  You’re back!” she exclaimed, hugging her father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!  These super ninja here protected me!” he exclaimed.  Kakashi just waved.  Kisame smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… an S-rank ninja… Iwa REALLY wants to be in Gato’s good graces…” The shark man said, putting his hand to his chin.  “Also, kids?  Great work.  Even a Shadow Clone of an S-ranked ninja can kill genin with ease.  You three managed to survive.  Feel proud,” he said to the three.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruko remembered something.  “Hey, Sensei… can I have a hair?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?  Oh!  Right, I did promise you one!  Sorry about forgetting!” Kakashi said, scratching the back of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright.  I forgot as well,” Naruko responded.  Kakashi pulled a hair out, and handed it to Naruko, who swallowed it.  The booklet appeared</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Exhibitism:</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1:  You are slightly more stealthy</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>2:  You can decide if you have a scent or not.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>3:  If you want, you’re completely invisible to civilians.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>4:  Chakra tracking doesn't work.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>5:  Ninja can only see you out of the corner of their eye if you want that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>LEGENDARY:  Unless you want to be seen, literally nothing can track you in any way.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...This explains the reading of porn in public…” Naruko deadpanned, handing the booklet to Kakashi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Treat your sensei’s daughter well, Kakashi.  Also… prepare for a WONDERFUL surprise next week~!  And yes, the Hokage knows that I know shit.  I know about your team, Minato’s family line, why Kyuubi attacked, what your face looks like without your mask… I know it all.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi closed the booklet with a loud snap.  “WELL THEN!” he shouted, trying to take his mind off of an author who knew all of Kohona’s secrets.  “By my estimates, it will take Diadara a week to recover, so we’ll have some time to train!” he declared, eye-smiling.  “Thanks for the boost, Kisame.  Now, I’ll take you three outside!  I’ll teach you a cool skill!”  He stood up, and led the three outside.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kisame then looked at the small kid hiding.  “Yo.  We’re here to help,” he said to the child, who flinched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t help.  No one can beat Gato…” he said to the floo, before turning around.  Kisame shrugged, and went outside to watch the genin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi led them to a clearing.  “All right!  I assume you all know what chakra is, correct?” he asked.  The three nodded.  “Now then, you know how to use it… but you’re wasting it,” he explained.  At their shocked looks, Kakashi continued.  “You see, Chakra has to be controlled.  Sure, you can put a crapton of it into a Jutsu, but that can destabilize it- that’s why you couldn’t do normal clones, Naruko.  And yes, I finally read up on all of your files.  Now then, I’ll be teaching you a specific technique that will help you learn how to control Chakra- tree climbing!” he declared, eye-smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tree climbing?  Didn’t we learn how to do that in the academy?” Naruko asked Satsuki, who nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, but this is a different type of tree-climbing… you’re not using your hands for it!  Instead you’ll be using chakra to stick to the wood with your feet!” Kakashi exclaimed, casually walking up to a tree, and then walking up the tree.  The three gasped.  “Now, it’s a lot harder than it looks.  You see, you have to have a constant amount of chakra in your feet at all times.  Too little and you fall off.  Too much and you blast a hole in the tree.”  Kakashi then threw three kunai down at them.  “Mark how far you get up the tree,” he explained, hopping down from the tree and onto the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I’m here as well,” Kisame added.  “When you run out of chakra, ask me for a boost.  I’ll have Samehada give you some!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The three genin looked at the trees they had chosen.  “GO!” Naruko screamed.  The three took off at the same time.  Naruko put too little chakra into her feet- the first time she’d ever underpowered anything related to chakra.  She slid down onto the ground.  Satsuki managed to get up a few steps, before she discovered that she put too much into the tree.  There was a crackling of the wood exploding.  She swiped the kunai where she got to, and hopped down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn… this IS harder than it looks…” she said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No kidding…” Naruko groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, this is easy!” Sakura exclaimed from the top of the tree.  The other two girls looked on in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good job Sakura!  I see you’ve already trained a bit!” Kakashi said, eye-smiling.  “Now, keep running up and down the tree to build stamina!  While I know you’ve put effort into training, I’d suggest doing a little more!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sensei!” Sakura shouted down, beginning her exercises.  Kakashi walked over and gave Kisame a thumbs up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you take watch for them?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.  Samehada is perfectly willing to give them some chakra, so they should be able to go longer,” Kisame added, patting the sword.  Kakashi gave an eye-smile, and began to walk back to the house.  ‘Naruko has far more chakra potential then anyone else here… I wonder how she’ll do…’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three genin continued their efforts.  Naruko wasn’t doing that much better, since she kept sliding down.  Satsuki blushed at seeing her crush all sweaty, her hair pooled like a golden lake... she shook the thought out of her head.  She had to get stronger to find her brother and get answers out from him!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruko panted for a moment, before her energy returned.  “Hey, Sakura… can you give me some tips, please?” she asked the pink-haired girl.  This was moderately surprising for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day saw Sakura watching the people build the bridge.  “Hey, where are the others?” Tazuna inquired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re training at the moment- I surpassed them in that,” she explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Tazuna could respond, one of the bridge builders came up.  “Hey… Tazuna? I want off.  It’s just too dangerous!  Gato will rain down hell on you!  And he’ll smear your name across the world!” the builder panicked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tazuna sighed.  “Giichi… if you don’t want to come back, you don’t have to.  Just remember that you’re doing your part to doom our nation to Gato’s rule,” he grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tazuna gave Sakura a tour of the town.  There were starving people in the street.  “Is there any food?” she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There was… once… sold at Venezualian Grocer, the grocery store.  Now, with Gato crushing us, we have nothing,” he said, pointing to the empty shelves.  “Now, thanks to Gato’s total control, we don’t have any food- while he eats gourmet meals,” he snarled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back at the clearing, Naruko and Satsuki were still training hard.  “Come on, Naruko!  Keep up!” Satsuki teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I sure as hell will!” Naruko snarled, sprinting up the tree again.  She managed to get another inch that time, before falling back to the ground.  Satsuki then walked up to her, and held out her hand.  Naruko took it, and Satsuki hoisted her up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what did Sakura say to you?” she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She told me to relax, focus on only the tree, and feel how much chakra you need,” Naruko explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Satsuki smiled softly.  “Thanks!” she said, patting her on the shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night, the three were chowing down.  Kisame was watching Naruko and Satsuki carefully, and making them eat slowly.  “If you eat too fast, you’ll throw up,” he explained.  The two grumbled at that.  After a few more minutes, Sakura got up, and walked towards a torn picture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey… why is the picture torn?  It looks deliberate… like someone was cut out… your grandson was staring at it the entire time…” she muttered.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s Inari’s father…” Tsunami said, after a moment of hesitation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At hearing this, Tazuna spoke up as well.  “At one point, everyone in Wave called him a hero…” he muttered.  At this, Inari wordlessly got up, and went to his room, slamming the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“INARI!” Tsunami shouted, before turning to her father.  “I thought we agreed to not speak of him!” she growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhh… did something happen?” Naruko inquired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tazuna sighed again.  “That man wasn’t Inari’s actual, biological father.  However, he was as good as, if not better, then your average father.  In fact, three years ago was when he came into our lives… he saved Inari from drowning.  Inari used to be so happy when he was around.  You see, his biological father died when he was an infant.  The man’s name was Kazima.  We all liked him… Inari looked up to him… and then… Gato arrived.  At first, Gato tried to crucify Kazima in the court of public opinion, using his control of information.  No one bought it.  Once he realized he couldn’t crucify him in the public opinion… he crucified him in public,” Tazuna explained.  Everyone gasped at that.  “Ever since, we haven’t had hope.  Most of us don’t think that heroes exist in the world anymore…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruko slammed her hands on the table, and stormed out of the house.  “I’ll show that brat that heroes still exist!” she declared, clenching her fist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And here we go,” Kakashi sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruko spent every night training for as long as possible.  She enjoyed how much stamina she had.  ‘Must be the fox,’ she thought to herself.  However, even her stamina had limits.  She was passed out on the ground.  She was like this when Satsuki found her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you alright?” she asked, hauling her friend/hopefully future wife up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah…” Naruko stammered, panting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kisame walked over, having caught up, and tapped Samehada to Naruko.  Immediately, she felt a rush of energy.  “There you go, kid.  Now, get back to training, will ya?” the fish-man asked.  Naruko and Satsuki nodded, and did so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, the seventh day arrived- the bridge was almost done, and Kakashi was certain that Diadara was about to reappear again.  He and Sakura were looking at the trees.  “Huh.  It seems like the two have gotten higher up,” Kakashi mused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YO!  Kakashi!” Kisame shouted.  He was sitting in one of the tallest branches, with Naruko and Satsuki next to him.  “They’ve got it down now!” he called.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi eye-smiled.  “Good job, you two!  I’m pleased you got this down so fast!  Most genin take at least two weeks to get to your height!” he hollered.  “Now then!  Kisame!  Bring them down, will you?!”  Kisame grabbed both of the girls, and jumped down.  He flashed a few hand signs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Water Style:  Water bullet!” he shouted, creating a small water-filled crater.  He then landed inside the crater, keeping the two girls dry.  “And he aces the landing!” he cackled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice job, Kisame.  Now then, you two will be joining us on guard duty.  Satsuki, Naruko, get some rest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That morning, Naruko woke up, only to discover everyone else was gone.  “Oh come on!” She pouted, before rushing to get dressed.  “HANG ON!” she shouted, rushing off towards the bridge.  As she left, she saw, out of the corner of her eye, two people approaching the house.  ‘That isn’t good,’ she thought, turning back to listen to them.  She arrived just in time for Inari to scream at the two thugs to get away from her mother.  Naruko quickly substituted Inari for a log.  She landed, and set him down.  “That was very brave of you, Inari.  You’re strong.  Don’t forget that,” she told him softly, before turning to the bandits.  Her stomach growled rather loudly.  “Hope you didn’t have anything planned today, because all you’ll be doing is adding to my bust!” Naruko declared, taking off her jacket.  Her toned stomach was exposed, as was her bra.  She then licked her lips.  “Alright… who’s first?” she asked.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of them rushed her.  “I’m gonna fuck you up, and then fuck you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You it is,” she snarled, she dodged his clumsy swipe, and broke his arm.  He dropped his sword in pain.  Naruko then grabbed his other arm, and stuffed it into her mouth, quickly swallowing.  The other bandit rushed her, so she turned, using the bandit she was swallowing as a club, smacking into him.  Naruko took another, larger swallow, pulling his head in.  She quickly gulped him down, using gravity to her advantage.  By the time his ally had shaken off the dizziness, she had swallowed up his legs, only his toes exposed.  She then swallowed once more, closing her mouth with a ‘click’ as her teeth connected.  “You’re next,” she growled.  The other bandit dropped his sword and tried to run, but Naruko was faster.  She grabbed his ankle, and pulled him towards her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO!  Please!  NOOO!” he begged, feeling the heat of her throat around his leg.  He tried to kick her, but she grabbed his other foot, and stuffed it in.  Desperate, he turned to the lady.  “PLEASE!  HELP ME!” he begged.  Tsunami got up, grabbed him, and started pushing him in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You would’ve killed my son.  I don’t know how acids feel, but I’m guessing they aren’t pleasant,” she growled.  As he felt his toes enter an open area, he knew he was dead.  Sure enough, the burning pain began.  The last thing he saw before the ninja’s mouth closed was the satisfied expression on the Bridge Builder’s daughter.  Then, all he knew was agony.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruko plopped down, massaging her incredibly bloated stomach.  She let out a mighty belch as she felt her meal struggling.  “You… you deserved that…” she panted, sweating from the ordeal.  “I’m glad I got my jacket off in time… otherwise my clothes would’ve ripped…” she added.  Tsunami hugged the bloated lady, crying in relief.  “Thank you… they were going to take us to Gato… thank you so much…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inari walked over to Naruko.  “Did you mean it?  T-that I’m strong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruko let out another huge belch, and her stomach contracted.  The bandits were dead, now.  The gurgling in her stomach meant that her acids were now breaking them up into nutrients.  “Yeah… keep being brave, Inari…” she told him, ruffling his hair.  She then stood up with some help from Tsunami.  “Whoo!  Here’s hoping they digest quickly!” she declared.  At that, Tsunami began rubbing her stomach, causing Naruko’s breath to hitch.  “M-mooore…” she moaned.  Tsunami smiled softly, and did so.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This should speed things up a little,” she told the Shinobi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the ninja arrived at the bridge, they were greeted with a terrifying sight.  The workers were all unconscious, and piled on the other side of the bridge.  Standing in the center was Diadara, along with someone else.  “Hello, Kakashi, hn!  I got a pal here to help out, hn!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am Kimimaro.  I have arrived here at the behest of Orochimaru-sama, so as to take Satsuki Uchiha to him,” the man droned.  Satsuki began to sweat nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not happening,” Kisame growled, unsheathing Samehada.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi lifted his headband.  “Sakura!  Satsuki!  Guard the bridge builder!  Kisame, you get Diadara!  I’ll handle Orochimaru’s lackey!”  ‘Damn it… how are we going to win this!?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the ruins of the Hidden Whirlpool Village, Obito followed a hidden path.  It hadn’t been discovered by the invading forces, so there weren’t any Iwa, Kumo, or Taki shinobi around, nor the occasional Uzumaki body either.  “Why aren’t there any traps?” he asked himself.  Surely there had to be traps!  Every Uzumaki building had been trapped to high hell, and yet this one was clean?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Greetings, young one,” a raspy voice called out.  Obito wheeled around, and screamed.  He was face-to-face with the Shinigami!  “Fear not, one who has escaped my grasp, I am not here for you.  You see, I have been summoned by an Uzumaki seal.  It’s under my foot.”  The god of death picked up some paper that very definitely wasn’t there before.  “Ahhh, they truly were masters… creating an overarching seal that made trap seals invisible to all, even those with gifted eyes.  But that is not the reason I’m here.  Take a look.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obito read what he could.  “Explanation?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed.  You were wondering why you hadn’t set off any traps, were you not?”  Obito nodded.  “It wasn’t because this place wasn’t trapped.  Oh no.  It’s even more trapped then other buildings.  You see, there is another overarching seal on this building, a final ‘fuck you’ to the attackers.  The Uzumaki created an intent detector.  If someone were to come here with pure intent, the traps would not activate.  Now then, what were you looking for?  I’ve split my attention, and it’s nice to talk to a living mortal from time to time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- I’m here to get seals that were placed on my heart removed,” Obito explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah.  You are searching for a grand nullifier, I presume?”  Obito nodded.  The Shinigami retreated, and soon came back, holding a scroll.  “Place your hand in here, and don’t move for about ten minutes.  After that, I’d suggest traveling to Wave,” the death god answered, before disappearing.  Obito followed the instructions, and the second he put his hand in, he saw tendrils of ink climb all over him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finally… after all these years… I can return as a Shinobi of Konoha…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back at the bridge, Kisame was fighting Diadara, while Kikashi was holding off Kimimaro.  “Impressive,” he mused, dodging Kakashi.  “However, your eye will do you no good here.”  To Kakashi’s disgust, the man tilted his head, and pulled out his own spine!  “This is my kekkei genkai- the power of the Kaguya clan.  You will perish by it, and I will take the Uchiha to Lord Orochimaru.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not gonna happen!” Kakashi growled, grabbing some kunai.  He managed to deflect the spine sword, but was slightly pushed back.  Kisame, meanwhile, was fighting against the Mad Bomber.  However, he couldn’t risk using what he used to defeat the ninja last time.  It would destroy the bridge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, maybe having the bridge is a good idea, hn,” Diadara mused.  “With it, Iwa could launch ground assaults from Wave, and that Gato guy would have tolling power, Hn!”  He then quickly created another clone.  “Go after the genin, hn!” he ordered.  The clone nodded, and did so.  Satsuki and Sakura made a defensive line between the clone and their client.  The clone repeated the pattern that made it as tough as a normal human.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And now… you die!” it cackled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Kakashi was dealing with Orochimaru’s obvious lab rat.  “A Kaguya, huh?  Thought you were mostly extinct, save for the ten or so who joined with Yugura’s faction,” he quipped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lord Orochimaru saved me from death.  I owe him everything,” the shinobi dispassionately stated.  Kakashi tried to stab the guy, but the knife didn’t get in!  “I can manipulate my bones, and create new ones,” Kimimaru stated.  His ribcage then exploded out of his chest, forcing the Copy-ninja to jump back or be impaled.  Kimamaru then proceeded to gross Kakashi out even further when he shot his own fucking fingertips at him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pretty sure I added this already but it appears to have been deleted.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The fight continued for several minutes.  Kisame couldn’t use his more powerful attacks because that would destroy the bridge.  The same thing was holding Diadara back.  His clone was using his clay animals to attack the genin.  All in all, the battle was in a stalemate.  And then, Naruko appeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I AM HERE NOW!” the blonde ninja declared, landing.  Of course, her bulging belly made her flop over.  “D’oh!” she got out, before crashing to the ground.  There were sweat-drops all around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t you power-digest whoever the hell you ate?” Kisame asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a thing?” she asked, looking at him.  “And how would you even know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did some research.  Too much fucking child vore, but I saw some mentions of it,” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a thing too?!” Satsuki screamed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura nodded.  “Yeah.  Ino hates the stuff.  It pops up every now and then, and the people who make it go ‘oh it’s not child porn’, or ‘it’s just drawings and I’d never do it in real life’ despite using children for the purpose of sexual stimulation, and most laws cover drawings,” she said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fucking eww, hn,” Diadara added, before taking another swipe at Kisame, who blocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruko had used the time to get back up, and regained her balance.  “I’m good!” she announced to the world again.  The Diadara clone rushed at her, forcing her to dodge.  “How about nope!” she declared, skidding to the side.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Satsuki quickly made some hand seals.  “Fire style: Great Fireball!” she roared.  The clone leapt into the air, not a care in the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bo-ring, hn!” it mocked, flinging clay around.  The explosives created large holes in the bridge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MY BRIDGE!” Tazuna wailed in the background.  Everyone ignored him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Diadara clone looked at the two girls with a gleeful expression.  “You do know that your fireball was only C-ranked, right? Hn,” it announced, before it started spinning hand seals like crazy.  “Earth Style:  Earth Style Wall! HN!” it called out, creating a solid wall behind the two, and created a square room-like structure around them.  “And now… time to play ‘how long can you Genin last with all the projectiles I’m-” the clone was cut off by several kunai being thrown by Naruko.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shaddup!” she roared.  “Talking isn’t a free action!”  Of course, this action had a consequence.  Namely, the clone started to spit out a horde of explosive clay creatures, and began to move too fast for the Genin to see.  “DODGE!” Naruko ordered.  However, these little creatures were quick, like guided missiles.  Sure they could dodge a lot of them, but it wasn’t enough to miss all of them.  They were quickly covered in small burns, which slowed them down.  Of course, Naruko’s burns were visibly healing, so she was still running around.  Satsuki, though…  she wasn’t so fortunate.  Finally, one of the bugs detonated right behind her, knocking her to the ground.  She quickly got up, but her head was spinning.  “Satsuki!” Naruko warned, as the clone began to prepare another round… only for several kunai to impale its arm, causing the bugs to explode.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HOW, HN?!  HOW COULD YOU SEE ME, HN?!” it roared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Satsuki held a hand up to her eyes.  “They came in… about damn time too,” she whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What came in?” Naruko inquired.  In response, Satsuki showed her her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sharingan!” she roared, throwing more stuff at the clone.  However, this time, it wasn’t caught.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, HN!  Enough playing around, Hn!”  it declared, firing off a bunch of medium sized creatures.  These all swarmed the Uchiha, and detonated at the same time.  Satsuki didn’t have time to dodge, and she sure as hell wasn’t going to try to use Substitution on Naruko.  Thus, the explosions hit her at the same time.  Her vision quickly faded.  The last thing she saw was Naruko holding onto her, tears in her beautiful blue eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Outside, Kakashi was nearly dead.  The bone user had cut him in too many places, and he was now lying on the ground.  “I have bested you, Kakashi Hakatake.  It is now time for me to kill your other two students, and take Satsuki to Orochimaru,” he declared, walking away.  Kakashi coughed up some blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… guess this is it,” the Copycat ninja sighed.  With the last of his strength, he put all of his chakra into his signature technique.  “CHIDORI!” he roared, rushing Orochimaru’s pawn.  The blow pierced through the Kaguya, causing him to halt.  Then, he fell to the ground, dead.  Now, Kakashi was very close to death.  “At least I protected my team from that maniac…” he slurred.  Now his body was competing to see what would kill him faster:  Chakra exhaustion, or blood loss.  “Huh.  Hello, hallucination,” He chuckled, seeing Obito there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Kakashi,” Obito responded.  Hearing that voice, Kisame turned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tobi?” he whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello to you too, Kisame,” Obito replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you here to take me to the next world, where I can apologize to your soul, and not just a hallucination?” Kakashi quipped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still as snarky as ever,” Obito chuckled, before his eyes morphed into Mangyekos.  “But you’re not dying here.”  Kakashi’s eyes widened as he FELT Obito haul him to his feet.  “Kisame!  Bring Bakashi some chakra, will ya!?” he called.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m a little fucking busy!” Kisame responded.  Obito sighed, before walking up to Diadara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know who you are, Hn, but I’m gonna kill ya, hn!” he announced, throwing a kuna made of clay.  Obito smirked, and it passed right through him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were saying?” he snarked, seeing Diadara’s shocked expression.  “Allow me to show you something else!” he called, slamming his hands to the bridge… only for wooden spikes to fly out!  This shocked everyone present, which prevented Diadara from dodging in time.  Several spikes hit him in multiple areas.  Obito used another wood technique to bind the Iwa ninja.  “Now that you have some free time, can you please heal my friend?” Obito inquired.  “We have quite a bit of- oh Kami no,” he whispered, feeling an aura he hadn’t felt since he had done his damn best to save as many people as he could after Kushina’s seal was broken by someone claiming to be Madara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The clone of Diadara laughed as Naruko cradled the body of her friend… and, potentially, her future wife… had she not been taken from her.  For now, though, she was a friend.  The clone was laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HAHAHAHA, HN!  SUCK IT, UCHIHA, HN!” the clone laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You…” Naruko snarled, her gut suddenly gurgling louder.  The bulge began to visibly shrink, like she was, in fact, power digesting.  A red mist began to swirl around her, and her eyes changed color.  They went from human-like and blue, to slitted and red.  “I’M GONNA RIP YOU APART!” she roared.  The clone watched in horror as the blonde girl’s wounds closed with a hiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jinchuriki, hn!” the clone realized, firing off more powerful blasts.  The Kyuubi enhanced girl dodged them all, never taking her eyes off of her target, no matter how fast said target moved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Outside the wall, Samehada was feeding Kakashi Chakra as Obito healed him up.  “Obito… how…” he began.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The TLDR is that Madara wasn’t killed by the First Hokage, tried to make me his puppet for some gods awful plan that involved an infinite false utopia, and when I didn’t fall for his bullshit, he placed seals on my heart.  I only now just got them off,” Obito explained.  “He has another puppet running around, LARPing as him as well who decided to play ‘let’s unleash the Kyuubi on Konoha’,” Obito replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait… the second sharingan on the Kyuubi that made it docile… that was you?” Kakashi asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.  Veeeery nearly died there from my heart exploding.  Sure as hell was worth it, though.  I got to see Sensei one last time, and we hugged it out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re a Konoha shinobi, huh?” Kisame asked.  “That's why you sent me there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was I wrong?” Obito responded, answering a question with another question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...No, you weren’t.  I’m… happy here,” Kisame admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that was part of the reason.  The other part is that the Hokages aren’t gonna treat you like a living weapon, unlike the rest of the Kage,” he said.  “Seriously, did you know that in Iwa, the Kage refers to each Shinobi as a number?  Of course, his number is ‘infinity’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those numbers are classified, hn!” Diadara shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can teleport, Femboy Supreme,” Obito retorted.  “So, now that you’re stable, how do we deal with the fluffy problem?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“From the feel of it, the Kyuubi hasn’t slipped its cage… this is just leaking,” Kakashi replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, since Naruko hasn’t given up on Konoha,” Obito added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry?” Kisame asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I found some of Danzo’s notes.  Apparently Sensei placed a ‘revenge release’ on the seal.  If the village spat on his sacrifice, then the seal opens.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi’s visible eye widened.  “Oh dear…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The clone tried hard to stop the blonde, but its clay just exploded harmlessly, the chakra of the tailed beast alone blocking them.  Finally, Naruko pounced, crashing into the clone.  Her fingernails, now elongated into claws, slashed the clone, before grabbing its neck, and pulling upwards.  The head came off, and the clone was destroyed.  Naruko panted heavily, her vision turning to normal.  Her sensei breathed a sigh of relief.  There was some other guy there as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” she asked, tilting her head in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man clutched his chest.  “Help… I’ve been stabbed by cuteness…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruko’s face lit up.  “Maskman?!” she exclaimed in shock.  “I thought you were just my imaginary friend!” she exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope!  I’m real!  I’m also one of your sensei’s friends!” he exclaimed, laughing in full ham.  Kisame, however, noticed the dying Uchiha, and rushed over.  He used Samehada to force Chakra into her, healing her as it went.  Satsuki groaned as she slowly sat up.  She then saw Obito, and her eyes widened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OBITO?!  But you’re dead!” she exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reports of my death were… greatly exaggerated,” Obito said smugly.  Naruko felt her pocket grow heavy, and she thought of something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ummm… Mr. Obito… can I have one of your hairs?” she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh?” Obito asked.  “And where’d that book come from?”  Naruko handed him the book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hellllooooo Obito Uchiha!  Did you know that you were going to be Madara’s puppet and do all that shit you saw?  The list includes:  Murdering dozens of ANBU, killing the Third Hokage’s wife, unleashing Kyuubi, trying to kill Minato, killing off the Uchiha clan, perverting a peace-loving group into a criminal gang hell-bent on Madara’s grand plan of happy LSD funtimes, starting an entire world war, murdering tens of thousands, etc, etc, etc.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obito turned a pale green.  “Who… who’s that writer?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one knows.  Whoever they are, they claim to know pretty much everything.  Even what my face looks like.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obito grabbed the book.  “SHOW ME!” he ordered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sure.  Just give Naruko the hair afterwards.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  A photo of Kakashi’s face appeared.  Obito held the picture up to Kakashi, which made his eye go white.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“THAT IS SECRET INFORMATION!” he howled at the book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>:P</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi was grinding his teeth in frustration at the mocking answer.  “I’ll find the truth about you!” he growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You don’t want to know the truth, Kakashi.  It will break you.  It would break anyone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kisame looked at the booklet.  “The truth deserves to be known, author,” he spat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe.  You will ask for it to be erased from your mind immediately.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kisame then grabbed the booklet.  “Try me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Very well.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Words appeared in the book.  Kisame read them.  His eyes went wide as new words appeared.  They just kept coming.  More truths.  More horrible, horrible truths.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You wanna give up, or are you thirsty for more?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kisame… what is it showing you?” Sakura asked, concerned.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I don’t want this…” he croaked.  “I… I wish I hadn’t pushed…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Want a removal of the information?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Yes… this truth is, in fact, too much.”  There was a puff of smoke from the booklet, and Kisame blinked.  “Why is my mind blank?  I remember Kakashi screaming at the book… then nothing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You pushed the author,” Obito said.  “They obliged.  It was too much for you, and asked for the memory to be purged.”  To back him up, Samehada let out a ‘scree’ in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That bad, huh?  Guess I’ll have to take the comforting lie for once.”  Before they could say anything else, they heard slow-clapping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, well, well, it seems that my hired help didn’t quite make the cut,” Gato sneered.  “I hadn’t planned on paying them anyways, so it’s no sweat off my back!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gato…” Kisame snarled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do hope that you’re all quite tired, so these hired thugs can help you move on!”  He declared, waving his hand at the massive amount of thugs.  “All of these fine friends of mine would like to take care of all of you!” he sneered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obito sweat-dropped.  “This dumbass again?” he groaned.  Obito casually began walking to Gato.  The thugs tried to stab him, but they missed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!  Grab some hair for Blondie!” Kisame shouted.  Obito obliged, ripping out some hair from the thugs.  This had the effect of breaking Gato out of his stupor at seeing this intangible ninja working.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-stay back!” Gato stammered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmmm… nope,” Obito said, grabbing the billionaire by the hair and teleporting him back to Naruko, who’s belly was finally shrinking.  “Here.  Ten hairs, and one billionaire, and the billionaire’s hair.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruko took the ten hairs, deciding to start with those.  She swallowed all of them in one go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Random Jackboot trees unlocked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tentacles:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1:  You have a pair of tentacles.  They are prehensile but incapable of fine motor skills.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>2:  Your tentacles are now like a second pair of arms.  They can grasp things, but not too well.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>3:  Your tentacles are now equal to your arms in every way- including chakra shaping.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>4:  You can grow another pair of tentacles.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>5:  You can have 4 pairs of tentacles.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>LEGENDARY:  Each tentacle can act as a stabilizer for excess chakra.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Furry:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1:  Choose an animal.  You have the ears and tail of said animal</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>2:  You have the claws of said animal.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>3:  You can become an anthropomorphic version of said animal.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>4:  You can choose another animal to become.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>5:  You can choose a total of ten animals to become, including mythological animals.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>LEGENDARY:  Control animals</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Unbirth:</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1:  Take someone up into your womb and turn them into semen!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>2:  Just hold someone there, no worse for wear!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>3:  Feed the one inside with an umbilical!  Holding time is indefinite!  Also, this is extremely pleasurable to both parties!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>4:  Regress someone down to a fetus, which you then carry to term!  You decide if they keep their memories.  The age they lose is added to your lifespan.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>5:  You can take someone into your womb and heal them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>LEGENDARY:  Selective regression.  Wanna go all the way back to egg, or only shave off a week?  You can do that!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of them seemed to be furries, but the last one definitely surprised her.  “What’s next, inserting people into my ass!?” she exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That is called ‘anal vore’ and fuck that shit, it makes even less sense then oral vore or unbirth.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… kaaaaay…” she said, poking her shrinking gut.  “And these two?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Exhibition 1 is now unlocked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nurse: </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1:  You are physically capable of medical ninjutsu.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>2:  Medical Jutsu is as easy to do as it would be for a normal shinobi.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>3:  Recently-graduated medic nin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>4:  Expert Medic-nin!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>5:  You can rival Tsunade.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>LEGENDARY:  Goddess of life.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Sakura?  I think I found the hack button!” she shouted.  Said pink-haired girl walked over, and her eyes went white in rage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I HAVE TO WORK MY ASS OFF AND SHE ONLY HAS TO EAT 16 PEOPLE!?” she screamed at the book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know… I still have Gato here…” Obito said, holding up the flailing billionaire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about the thugs?” Sakura asked.  Obito pointed to Kisame, now covered head to toe in blood, cheerfully waving on a mountain of corpses.  “Right, forgot about the S-Ranked Shinobi for a second.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>